Legend of the Boneknapper dragon Genderbender
by breannagabreil
Summary: it's in the title.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Httyd

Fire! Yells a Viking.

The wind is shifting! Fire Brigade, move in! Bring the Nadders in from the South! Says Stoick.

I'm on it! Said Asher.

Gronckles, aim for the roof! Orders Stoick.

Yeah! Said Fishlegs.

Good work, just a few hot spots left said, Stoick.

Hicca comes in on Toothless.

Where's Gobber? Is he still inside? Asks Hicca.

No, we can't find him said, Stoick.

I'm right here said Gobber,

They look to see Gobber working at the forge.

That beast will pay for this! Said Gobber.

Gobber, what happened? Asks Stock.

What's it look like? A dragon set my home on fire! Said Gobber.

What said Ruffnut,

You pushed me too far this time, you ugly bag of bones! Yells Gobber.

Dad, what's he talking about? Our dragons don't do that anymore said Hicca.

He doesn't mean one of yours. Gobber, for the last time, there is no such thing as a-said Stoick.

Boneknapper?! Said Gobber.

A what-knapper? Asks Tuffnut.

A disgusting, foul beast. Wearing a coat of stolen bones like a giant, flying skeleton said Gobber.

The Dragon Manual says that the Boneknapper will stop at nothing to find the perfect bone to build its coat of armor. It's awesome! Said Fishlegs.

Come on, it's just a myth. It doesn't even exist said, Stoick.

I'm telling you, it's real! I've been running from him my whole life. He's the one who started this fire said Gobber.

Stoick, we found Gobber's underpants hanging by the stove. They must've started the fire said a Viking.

Still, think it's the Boneknapper or just your underpants? Said, Stoick.

I don't think! I know! Somehow he found me again. That dragon is pure evil said Gobber.

Gobber, it's late, and we're too tired for your stories. Now, get some rest said, Stoick.

You rest, I'm putting an end to this said Gobber.

Come on, Phil. Let's go. We don't need their help anyways said Gobber.

Phil baa's and follows Gobber to the dock.

We can't let him go by himself. Alright, Vikings! Grab your shields said Hicca.

Yeah! Yes! Cheers Asher, Fishlegs, and the twins.

There's no way I'm getting on a boat to go after a fake dragon said Snotlout.


	2. Chapter 2

i don't own httyd.

Scene changes to them in a boat.

Come on! Put your backs into it you lazy dogs! Stroke! You're not even trying! Stroke! Said Gobber.

How fun is this, right? We got the team back together, another adventure. This is pretty cool, huh? Said Hicca.

Yeah, nothing cooler than rowing until your hands bleed said Snotlout.

I just want you kids to know that it touches my heart, you helping me slay the Boneknapper. True Vikings, you are said Gobber.

Gobber, are we there yet? Asks Ruffnut.

Oh, you'll know we're close when your ears explode from the piercing screams. Legend says this dragon's roar is so fierce, it can melt the flesh right off your bones! Said Fishlegs.

Not so, Fishlegs. The Boneknapper has no roar at all. That's why he's terrifying. He's a silent killer said Gobber.

Wait, so if we don't hear anything... we're dead? Asks Ruffnut.

I don't hear anything said Tuffnut.

Baa! Said Phil.

The teens scream.

Good one, Phil. Did I ever tell you about the first time I met the dreaded Boneknapper? Said Gobber.

Gobber told the tale.

You expect us to believe that a frozen Viking punched you in the face? Said Snotlout.

Yeah, twice said Gobber.

Hey, it could happen said Hicca.

What do you mean "it could happen"? It did! But I outsmarted the silent beast said Gobber.

Um, Gobber, I hate to be a stickler for details, but...Boneknappers are not silent said Fishlegs.

Fishlegs, I know what I didn't hear. But, I could feel it...said Gobber.

Uh, guys? Are there supposed to be...? Said Fishlegs.

I had a sixth sense for danger. I can smell anything...said Gobber.

I really think we're gonna hit these...said Fishlegs.

..I could taste the oncoming doom said Gobber.

Then the boat shook.

Whoa said Tuffnut,

Um, I'm tasting rocks said Asher.

Ah, we're here said Gobber,

Ugh. Now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere, and no one even knows where we are! Said Ruffnut.

Except the Boneknapper. Legend says...said Fishlegs.

Hey, you know what legend also says? Stop talking! Said Snotlout.

Okay, just hold on one darn second...said Fishlegs.

No need to panic, kids. I've been shipwrecked many times! Said Gobber.

Oh, well that's...comforting said Hicca.

You never forget your first shipwreck...said Gobber.

Gobber told another tale.

Whoa! So the hammerhead whale ate the Boneknapper? Said Fishlegs.

Almost, but he got away. Years later, the dragon hunted me down again and chased me into the jungle said Gobber.

Then Gobber told a third tale.

Okay, wait a minute. Now you're saying a giant hammerhead yak leapt out of the fiery volcano and ate the Boneknapper? Said Tuffnut.

You would've thought so, wouldn't you? But the dragon got away again! I knew the boney scoundrel would keep coming after me...said Gobber.

Gobber told another tale.

Whoa... the whale saluted you? Said Fishlegs.

Can you believe it? But the Boneknapper got away again! He found me on Berk-said Gobber.

Are you kidding? I don't believe any of this said Snotlout.

Yeah, you totally made everything up! Said Tuffnut.

Come on, Gobber, it's time to get out of here! Said Ruffnut.

We need to get home! Said Snotlout.

You don't even have any proof that that thing exists! Said Tuffnut.

Of course I have proof. I still have the treasure. This stunning belt buckle said Gobber.

It was in the Viking's treasure chest. It's kept my pants up for years said Gobber.

It is stunning said Fishlegs.

Then Asher punches Hicca and she steps forward.

Um...listen, Gobber. Instead of chasing down an imaginary dragon, maybe we should figure out how to get home? Said Hicca.

Say no more, I hear ya loud and clear. I've got a plan. Alright, who'd like to be dragon bait? Said Gobber.

Um, Gobber, are you sure this is safe? Asks Fishlegs.

Safety's overrated. Okay, here's the plan. The Boneknapper wants me, right? He comes down that trail, sees Fishlegs, thinks it's me, rushes Fishlegs, causing Phil to trip that rope, dropping that rib cage and then we rush in a finish him off once and for all! Said Gobber.

It's sad when they get old said Snotlout.

Gobber, you're taking this way too far, okay? You need to face it. There is no such thing as the Boneknapper! Said Hicca.

Wormsquat! Now, get into position. Way to go Fishlegs, you're doing fine! Said Gobber.

No wonder the entire village thinks you're crazy said Hicca.

Hello? He sees dead Vikings said Snotlout.

Yeah, especially that thing about the hammerhead yak...said Tuffnut.

Um, guys...? Said Fishlegs.

This is a complete waste of time said Asher.

Guys, hello?! Turn around! Guys! GUYS! Said FIshlegs.

WHAT?! Yells All.

It's right behind us isn't it? Asks Hicca.

Well, what do you know? No roar said Fishlegs.

RUN! Said Gobber.

Okay, Gobber, we believe you! Said Asher.

Phil! Said Gobber.

Find a happy place, find a happy place..said Snotlout.

No, no, no, please...please. He wants my head. I swear he wants my head! Said Fishlegs.

Bring it on! You wait till I get out there and I'll show you! Said Gobber.

Wait. It searches for the perfect bone to build its coat of armor. The treasure! Gobber, take off your pants! Said Hicca.

Huh? Said Gobber.

NO! Said the other teens.

Wait, listen to me. I think Fishlegs was right. The Boneknapper is supposed to have a roar. But maybe he can't because the bone he needs is your belt buckle said Hicca.

Gobber, please, you have to give it back said Asher.

No way, it's mine. Uh-oh said Gobber.

Give him back his bone! Said Hicca.

NOOO! Said Gobber.

GIVE HIM BACK HIS BONE! Said Hicca.

NOOOOO! Said Gobber.

Noooo... oh, alright said Gobber.

Gobber! Said Hicca.

Alright, you've got me. Make it fast said Gobber.

Then the Boneknapper acts like a dog and Gobber's pants fall down.

That's gonna give me nightmares said Hicca.

Well, at least we have a ride home said Asher.

Aren't you cute? Yes, you are. Yes, you are said Gobber.

You know, I never doubted him. I was always like: "He's right." said Snotlout.

His tailbone is hurting _my_ tailbone! Said Tuffnut.

He sure seems happy to have that bone back said Hicca.

Well, legend says that Boneknapper's roar is its mating call said Fishlegs.

Oh, that's just a myth said Gobber.

Then they see other boneknapper following

Uh-oh! Said Gobber.

I think Stoick will believe me now, eh?


End file.
